


Не самый удачный день

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Ratings: G, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А надо было слушать, что напарница говорит!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не самый удачный день

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2012 за команду fandom Square Enix

– Знаешь, – со вздохом сказал Бальфир, когда всё закончилось и они смогли спокойно развалиться на тёплом песке, отдыхая, – в следующий раз я обязательно послушаюсь тебя. Обязательно!  
Фран сонно хмыкнула, боднула его головой в живот и перевернулась на другой бок. Бальфир верно понял намёк и продолжил чесать её за ушами.  
Провинился – отрабатывай.

* * *

А начиналось всё довольно неплохо. Даже перспективно. Информацию о хранящемся в башне храма сокровище им подкинул Монблан, заверив, что его информатор – абсолютно надёжен. Фран, честно сказать, не была в восторге от перспективы ограбления храма, но Бальфир её утешил, напомнив, что: а) не в первый раз и – б) сокровище светское, не святыня и не магический сосуд. Всего-навсего, фамильный меч Маргрейсов, родовой символ, который стал им не нужен – раз они теперь не герцоги, а императоры. Все газеты раструбили о том, что они передали меч в качестве талисмана храму родной провинции, но храм не захотел принимать его, как святыню, а просто “взял на хранение”.  
А клиент обещал хорошо заплатить за то, чтоб меч изъяли из хранилища.  
– Хватит на замену всех колец «Штраля»! – уговаривал Бальфир. Ноно мечтательно жмурился, уже представляя, как будет менять двигатели кораблю, и только Фран упорствовала:  
– Мне не нравится эта идея. Она пахнет розаррийскими духами.  
– Это остаточный запах. Храм всего лишь расположен на их территории, – отмахнулся её напарник. И, как показали дальнейшие события, совершенно зря.

* * *

Этот храм розаррийцы возвели у самого побережья, на окраине морского порта, и он был интересен не только верующим Фарама, но даже тем скептикам, кто зачастую оставался в стороне от любых религий. Потому что его изобретательный архитектор соединил в одном храмовом комплексе и церковь, и маяк. И храм стал воистину «светочем во тьме» и весьма популярным местом для паломников, молодых художников и архитекторов и прочих зевак.  
А тут ещё и разные драгоценные реликвии выставляли!  
Двое бедно одетых паломников прошли сквозь врата храма в полдень, когда служба ещё не началась, и в здании было полно туристов из других стран. Они долго и восторженно разглядывали каждую завитушку на обрамлении, вполголоса спорили между собой над значением того или иного символа. Стражники пристально следили за ними от ворот, но, убедившись, что эта парочка совершенно безобидна, потеряли к ним всякий интерес.  
И без них подозрительных типов в храме хватало, за каждым глаз да глаз нужен.  
Дожидавшиеся именно этого момента, Бальфир и Фран коротко переглянулись и синхронно нырнули в боковой неф, а оттуда перебежали в узкий коридорчик, который вел к подсобкам и башне маяка.  
Именно там, по сведениям Монблана, находилось сокровище, которое им предстояло украсть.

* * *

Коридорчик оказался узким, но длинным и завитым в спираль. Бальфир и Фран несколько раз останавливались под редкими факелами, чтоб свериться с планом - по плану переход должен был закончиться гораздо раньше. Фран щурилась. Бальфир нервно и глупо шутил о криворуких картографах. На очередном повороте он, наконец, предположил, что они зашли не туда.  
– Пойдём назад? – переспросил неуверенно.  
Фран потянула носом воздух и покачала головой:  
– Уже близко. Слышно свежий ветер. Морем пахнет.  
Бальфир обрадовался, но тут Фран добавила:  
– Но не только им. Металлом - очень четко. Огнём. И не знаю, чем ещё. Какими-то животными. Или птицами.  
– Животными? Птицами? Эмм... чайками?  
Фран фыркнула:  
– Может.  
– Ну, если мы добрались, наконец, до маяка, то всё легко объяснимо.  
– Если бы это были обычные птицы, мы бы слышали их перекличку.  
Бальфир подумал и кивнул:  
– Давай просто соблюдать осторожность. Что-то подозрительно слабо охраняется этот переход...  
Даже по нескрытой маской половине лица у Фран можно было прочитать: «Заметил, наконец?»

* * *

Спустя ещё два витка коридора запах морского воздуха услышал и Бальфир. Прохладный, соленоватый ветерок сквозил от запертых дверей, в которые они, в конце концов, и уткнулись. Но запертые двери - не помеха для двух профессиональных воздушных пиратов. Ведь у них всегда есть нужные отмычки.  
Бальфир ковырялся в замке, Фран нервно стригла ушами воздух.  
– У меня такое чувство, – вдруг сказал Бальфир, когда замок тихо клацнул, открываясь, – что нас там ждут.  
– У меня тоже, – мрачно согласилась Фран и, не сговариваясь, они отпрыгнули в разные стороны от распахнувшейся двери. И не зря.  
В верхнем помещении маяка, небольшой комнатушке, под потолком которой горел огромный масляный фонарь, а под фонарём их дожидалось заветное сокровище, действительно свили гнёзда птицы. И, кажется, это действительно были чайки. Только никогда раньше пиратам не приходилось сталкиваться с такими чайками.  
Огромные, с полчокобо величиной, хищно клацающие клювами чудовища с пронзительными криками устремились в раскрытые двери, намереваясь поймать и – судя по всему, сытно пообедать – не ожидавшими подвоха приключенцами.  
То есть они ожидали ловушек. Полов, проваливающихся под ногами. Стрел, вылетающих из стен.  
Но не чаек же!  
На счастье, Бальфир и Фран обладали неплохой реакцией, основной удар стаи переждали, спрятавшись за дверной створкой, а затем сумели ловко поднырнуть под несущихся вперёд хищниц, заскочить внутрь и захлопнуть за собой двери. Внутри осталось заметно меньшее количество птиц – и почти все птенцы, но медлить нельзя было ни секунды. В отличие от них, птицы знали, как быстро сориентироваться в коридорах маяка.  
Намётанный глаз Бальфира быстро обнаружил, где находится щит охранной системы. Проскользнув между гнёздами и прикрывая от ударов голову руками и истрепавшимся капюшоном паломнического плаща, он вскрыл короб, разобрал защиту (довольно хлипкую, надо признать) и отключил всё, что смог отключить.  
Даже маяк погас. В помещении воцарился сумрак, чайки несколько растерялись, Фран успела отцепить меч с подвеса, и они с Бальфиром выскочили на карниз.  
– А теперь что? – мрачно уточнила Фран, наблюдая, как на них несутся первые из выбравшихся из коридорной ловушки птиц.  
– А теперь испытаем планер! – жизнерадостно сообщил Бальфир. – Который Ноно сколотил.  
– Это тот, неудачный, да?

* * *

– Может, и хорошо, что он неудачный, – крикнул Бальфир Фран, судорожно цепляясь за перекладину планера и пытаясь хоть как-то им управлять. – Удачный нас вынес бы прямиком в порт, в лапы к военным! Ветер туда.  
Фран промолчала. Она пыталась прицелиться в монстрочаек.

* * *

– Надо будет ещё на парочке воришек проверить, – довольно сообщил Аль-Сид Маргрейс брату вечером. – И можно будет докладывать отцу. Отличные птички получились. Реликвию украли только один раз из восьми.  
Брат кивнул. Он почти не слушал то, что говорит Аль, потому что внимательно перечитывал поступившие сообщения. Наконец, отложил их в сторону и довольно хмыкнул:  
– Меч не забудь выкупить у этих, успешных. Папа расстроится, что мы так с родовой святыней.  
– Да ну, и ты туда же. У нас таких святынь, – Аль-Сид презрительно махнул рукой. – Он об этом старье давно забыл уже.  
– А вдруг вспомнит? Больше не даст проверять новые охранные системы. Давай-давай, не скупись.  
Аль-Сид вздохнул.  
– Что? Мне лично в Бальфонхейм тащиться? У меня и других дел полно.  
– Заодно проверишь, что это за ребята. Меня они очень интересуют.  
Аль кивнул. Надо значит надо. И ладно, что скрывать, его и самого весьма заинтересовала эта новая парочка пиратов.  
Может, пригодятся ещё.


End file.
